Dreams Come True
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: After her dad died, sharpay was locked in the attic, now the only connection to friends she is her best friend ryan and her computer with AIM... Will she find her prince charming to have all her dreams come true? COMPLETLY OOC.... R&R PLEASE IM BEGGING U
1. Chapter 1

AN: Many characters will be OOC. This is a Troypay… so if you don't like them… don't read. Anyways on with the fanfic…. Just a random idea I got.

Disclaimer: No I don't own HSM… Don't sue I don't have any money to give up. I also don't own A Cinderella Story which this is slightly based off of.

Chapter 1:

Sharpay sat in her small room crying. It had been a year since her father died, and things were only getting worse. She couldn't believe that both of her parents were gone and she was stuck with Candy, a money grubbing whore who locked her in the attic.

She wiped her eyes as she grabbed her clothes out of her drawer. It was a nice Saturday afternoon and she was forced to work at the diner. She sighed as she rolled her eyes. Why did her dad let the bitch have the diner? He should have given it to someone who actually knows how to run it.

She walked downstairs and quickly made breakfast as her siblings came down joking. Raquel and Rhiannon the twins from hell were almost worse then their mother. Speaking of the devil…

"I said I don't want any of the food touching!" Candy exclaimed as she sat down at the table. "And Raquel is lactose intolerant. "No milk. How stupid are you? You should have died with your pathetic father."

Sharpay put on a smile as she grabbed the plated and walked back to the kitchen area. She was standing by the counter just looking at the food wondering how hard it would be to actually commit suicide.

"Where the hell is my grapefruit?" She heard Rhiannon and Raquel scream in unison. It was like they where the same person. It was a well known fact that they both liked the same guy at school. Troy Bolton, the star athlete. It was just the first of many things they have in common…

"Sharpay… get you little tootie patootie in here now!" Candy ordered from the other room. She was still wearing her silk nightgown and matching bathrobe. Her long black hair almost looked perfect and her icy blue eyes could kill.

Sharpay brought back everything perfectly made and waited for approval. After a few more complaints she was allowed or more like ordered to go help open the diner. It was still the same staff that had worked there when her father owned it, so at least she liked her co-workers.

"Hey there sweet cakes," Her favorite waitress, Rhonda said as she saw Sharpay walk in the door. She smiled at the teenager when she saw the glum look on her face. She hated seeing Sharpay treated horribly, but who was she to stand up to the big Candice Lionell.

"Morning," Sharpay replied absently as she grabbed her apron and put on her skates. Sharpay unlocked the door switching the sign to read open. She looked at everyone and knew all the other employees felt like she did.

"You know sweet cakes you don't have to listen to her…" Rhonda said leaning over the counter top as Sharpay sat down at one of the stools and pulled out her planner marking one day less until she got out of New Mexico and into the great Julliard.

"Yes I do, otherwise she'll use my Julliard money towards more botox or implants, or both." Sharpay replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up skated behind the counter to stand next to Rhonda.

Rhonda smiled as she put one arm around Sharpay's shoulders for comfort. She watched as few teenagers sat down in the corner booth. She handed Sharpay a few menus and gave her a little push.

Sharpay wanted to laugh at the way they all conformed to the ideal of perfect high school students, jock, cheerleader, brown noser. She couldn't but help be just as fake as they by pretending she actually cared that they were there.

"Hey diner girl, can we all get some glasses of water to start, thank you," Gabriella mocked as she shooed Sharpay away and grabbed the menus. Everyone laughed. It was almost a ritual to come to the diner and harass diner girl. It was their favorite thing to do.

Sharpay grabbed six glasses and put one in front of each person she hated: Chad, Taylor, Kelsie, Jason, and the one and only Troy Bolton sitting in the middle of everyone. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't but help think that he was one of the most attractive guys she had ever seen.

"Can I take or order or will you need more time?"

"We are ready." Gabriella said shoving her menu back to the gut of Sharpay. "I would like the daily special, two strawberry pancakes. Can you add whip cream to that? ON second thought I don't want that. I'll have a vanilla shake and a salad. No, you can't have a salad for breakfast. Umm… I'll have to eggs sunny-side up with a side of bacon. Never mind that is too fattening. I will have plain oatmeal with a bowl of fruit."

"Yeah, what she said… Unless you're stupid to understand what she said," Taylor said throwing her menu on the ground so diner girl would have to pick it up.

Kelsie shook her head no while Zeke and Chad order everything in the kitchen but the sink. Troy was in his own world when it came time for him to order. He just looked at the table and orders a ham and cheese omelet with raisin bread toast and an orange juice. He grabbed the few menus that were on the table and handed them to the diner girl

Sharpay rolled her eyes as she skated back to the counter and stood by Rhonda, who was waiting on so elderly people sitting at the counter. Sharpay gave the cook her order and looked over at the table.

"So what do you want to go the Halloween dance as? It has to be good because we're definitely winning king and queen of the ball." Gabriella said she smiled at Troy.

"Gabriella it's over!" Troy said looking at her. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't be someone who he wasn't. He hated Gabriella; she was such a little… He just hated her. Why should date someone just to make himself look good.

"April Fools! Silly that is supposed to happen in April not October. Anyways… I was thinking like something sexy. I want to look good, you know?" Gabriella continued ignoring the fact that he just dumped her. He didn't mean it he was just delusional.

"I'm serious Gabriella." Troy said.

Sharpay walked over to the table carrying all of the orders barely being able to hold it all. How Chad and Jason had such an appetite was beyond her. She just delivered the food.

After they were done eating… Chad pulled out a nickel and a small packet of super glue gluing the nickel to the table. After the nickel dried, he quickly set his glass of water over it making sure none of the water slipped out. Everyone else laughed.

As everyone else got up, Troy looked at Sharpay. He pulled his own wallet out and left five dollars on the table. He smiled at her and left after his friends. He dint know why he put up with some of the shit that they pulled.

Sharpay walked over to the table and just stared at the cup. She had no choice she couldn't just leave everything there. It was the best table in the house. She pulled the glass up as water splashed her. She smiled trying not to scream in front of everyone. She could disrupt all of the other costumers' meals.

"God Damn it Sharpay! Why do you have to make such a mess?" Candy screamed as she walked in for her daily check up on the diner.

Sharpay just looked at her and grabbed the mop to clean it up. She looked at Rhonda who looked back at her apologetically. There was nothing that she could do. She was helping the other costumers. She would get fired and she couldn't afford to lose her job no matter how difficult it was.

After Candy left, Sharpay sat on a stool at the counter as her best friend Ryan can in. He was dressed as a white rapper for the day. She couldn't help but laugh at the way he looked. It was part of his love for drama to have a theme for the way he dressed everyday. He always said _because you never know what part you're going to get cast in._

He patted her on the back and ordered a small sundae. They knew it was only one more year of high school. Then they could be off to Julliard. They just had to wait for they pre-acceptance letter. You get accepted officially after your audition into the program of your choice. It was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sharpay sighed. It had been the longest day of her life. After working at the diner she had to go home and act like a servant to the evil Candy and her brats for Children. After making super and scrubbing the floors Sharpay finally had time to do "Homework". That was what she told Candy what her computer was for. It was actually to talk to a certain someone.

She knew it was late. There was no chance he would be on waiting for her. He couldn't possibly. But she signed in anyways there is always hope. She laughed as the message screen appeared only seconds after she logged on.

JuliardMan- Hey. I've been thinking about you all day.

DramaQueen- I highly doubt that…

JuliardMan- You asked me when we talked last if I ever felt like I wasn't being myself.

DramaQueen- You never answered.

JuliardMan- All the time. I'm surrounded by people but I'm so lost.

DramaQueen- Sometimes we all need to just breathe and get away.

JuliardMan- If my friends only knew I always wanted to go to Julliard.

DramaQueen- I'm sure you'll get in before I do.

JuliardMan- You haven't heard me sing.

DramaQueen- LOL

JuliardMan- Thanks for the confidence boost.

DramaQueen- Oh right! I'm sure you're a fabulous singer.

JuliardMan- well I have to go to bed. My dad wants me to do drills bright and early. Sometimes I wish I could just be who they all want me to be.

DramaQueen- But then You'd be denying yourself. That's the one person you never want to disappoint.

JuliardMan- I'm so glad we talk.

DramaQueen- Me too.

Smiling Sharpay walked over to her nightstand turning off her room light and turning on a small lamp by her bed. She has always been afraid of the dark since her father died. She grabbed the tiny notebook in the top drawer and started humming to herself. Someday she'll be a famous singer and shove it Candy's face.

She woke to the sound of Rhiannon screaming about a spider. When would the three princesses learn to kill their own bugs? Sharpay walked into her stepsister's room half asleep asking where the spider was.

She almost had to laugh when she saw it daggling in front of Rhiannon's face. If she kept screaming, she'd probably swallow the poor helpless creature. Sharpay just shook her head as she caught it with the paper, threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

"Better start making breakfast," Sharpay mumbled as she turned the light and walked out of the room. It was like she was the mother of the family. She had to make sure everyone was up and then she had to do all the cooking and cleaning. When she gets married she's going to make sure the guy does all the work.

She quickly made breakfast. It was just in time. As soon as she set the plate on the table, the three evils that had captured her sat down. That was a close one. She wasn't in the mood to hear any complaining by the "queen".

After she got breakfast made and Candy, Raquel, and Rhiannon out the door, she barely had any time to get ready herself. He threw on a regular pair of jeans and her father's old favorite shirt. Smiling she hopped into her beat down car and went to pick up Ryan.

"Hey," Ryan said getting in the car dressed all Goth like for the day. He just laughed at the horrified look on Sharpay's face. "I might be cast in some great horror flick."

"As a dead zombie?" Sharpay teased back as she started to pull into a parking spot only to be cut off by the black corvette of Troy Bolton. She honked her horn and pulled into the next stall.

"See you in class; I have to go talk to Darbus about my audition." Ryan said shutting the door. "You know it is tomorrow."

"You won't let me forget." Sharpay said as she grabbed her backpack. Just as she started to walk up the school she felt something vibrating in her pocket, her phone.

_JuliardMan- I hope your day is as great as it is sunny._

_DramaQueen- better said then done._

_JuliardMan- I want to meet you…_

Sharpay turned her phone off not being able to answer. She could never meet a boy. It was beyond rules for Candy. The only thing she has time to do is work. She sighed. It was fun talking to him while it last.

She rolled her eyes as she saw Raquel and Rhiannon trying to talk to Gabriella. There is no way to get a hold of the queen. You just have to do her biddings and hope she notices you. What a waste of breathe. Trying to befriend her so they could get close to Troy. They really were pathetic.

She stopped in the hallway next to her locker. There was a poster for the Halloween dance. She would give anything and everything to be able to go to one dance for one night. Too bad her job will be making the terrible twins looked perfect. That was an impossible job.

"_I want to meet you…"_ She couldn't get it out of her mind. If she could just get to the dance, then she really could meet this JuliardMan. She sighed. It would never happen. She opened her locker grabbed her music stuff for first period and slammed her locker. Why did her father have to die?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Watch it diner girl!" Gabriella snapped as they bumped into each other in the hallway. Sharpay cursed under her breath as she bent down to pick up her books. She couldn't wait until she got out of this damn school and into Julliard, her true home.

Walking into her homeroom, she saw the one group of people she despised most. Why did they have to be in her classes, why? She smiled. She wasn't going to let the conformist ruin her high school years. She sat down next to Ryan who was writing on paper.

"What's that?"

"Darbus said it would show my own creativity if I wrote my own monologue on song. You should do the same for your audition."

"Julliard never got back to me. All the auditions from this school are tomorrow. If I got selected for an audition I would have a notice of some sort."

"Unless that evil witch controlling your life destroyed it."

"She knows how much I want to go…"

"She also knows that it's her strong hold on you. If you don't get into Julliard there is nothing holding you back. You can stay here forever!"

"I don't know…"

"Ryan! Sharpay! DO you have something that you would like to share with the class?"

"No Ms. Darbus we were just discussing the complexity of conflict in Rent." Ryan responded almost automatically as if he had been preparing a speech. He spent everyday waiting for a chance to shine.

"Save it!" Darbus yelled as she started to go on with the morning announcement. "Basketball season is starting … Yata yata…. The most important thing is that there are a few of your classmates selected for Julliard auditions. Come tomorrow after school to support all of them."

"Like anyone here has enough talent to get in!" Gabriella said as she and Taylor started to giggle.

Troy just looked down at his desk. How could he ever of saw this wretched person as one of the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on? He rolled his eyes as his friends started to make more wise cracks at how stupid drama was.

The bell finally rang. Ms. Darbus excused the class and went to her desk to pick up where she left off in the book she was reading.

"For what it's worth… I'll be there for support Ms. Darbus," Sharpay said as she was the last one to leave the room.

"Ms. Evans…"

"Yes."

"You won't be auditioning anymore?"

"I didn't get an audition."

"I beg your pardon? You are on my list. You are right after Ryan. The last two to go. You have amazing talent. It's a shame that you haven't done any of our musicals."

"I don't understand…"

"See for yourself," Ms. Darbus said as she handed Sharpay the list of students auditioning. Sharpay ignored all of the other names as she looked directly at the bottom of the page where her name was listed as a musical theatre student. She wanted to do it all sing dance act… whatever they would let her.

Sharpay gasped. She didn't think that she got in. This was her chance. She had to give her all… But she only had one night to prepare, and she had to work at the diner tonight.

She handed Darbus the list back and met Ryan out of the classroom. She just looked at him and he smiled. Her dreams were going down the drain and she was too blind to see it.

That afternoon she was sitting at the counter between dinner rushes thinking to her self. She had to try. She would hate herself for the rest of her life if she didn't try. She sighed. She didn't even have time to practice anything. She wouldn't be as creative as Ryan. She could only rely on pure talent and she wasn't even sure if she had that.

"What's wrong sugar?" Rhonda said from across the counter top.

"Candy has been lying to me this entire time and now it may be too late."

"Nothing is ever too late… Let Rhonda help you out."

"I need to prepare an audition for Julliard in a matter of a day, because Candy threw away my acceptance letter."

"What do you all have to do?"

"One song and one monologue of my own choosing."

"Well pick out your favorite song. You already know the lyrics, so it won't be hard to memorize the melody.What was the monologue you did for that school project a couple weeks ago? You can do that one because you already know it. It won't be as bad as you think it will. Just do what you know and do it good."

"Thanks Rhonda!"

"What you got to wear?"

"Just my usual clothes…"

"Well, wear something black… look as depressed as you can and you'll rock that audition."

The next afternoon Sharpay walked into the auditorium just as Ryan started his monologue. She sat down and listened patiently with everyone else.

"I have prepared my own monologue followed by a song of the same meaning. It's called Born Free. We are all born free…"

Sharpay gave him a standing ovation. It was beautiful and heart warming. She was so proud of her friend. She never thought he was that creative. How could she follow that?

She walked up on the stage nervously. She had never actually auditioned for anything. It was beyond Candy's limits…

"Hi… I will be performing a monologue called.** "Mom?"** by Emily Picha

Sharpay walked reluctantly onstage and puts a bundle of flowers beside a pantomimed grave, blows a kiss to it, and is starting to cry. When she regains composure, she walks to the center of the stage and delivers the monologue.

"I was only twelve when my mother died. It's still hard to think about it, even two years later. I mean, god, she was only 35. How can some stupid disease take someone so strong? _(Bursts into sudden tears)_ I... I never even got to say goodbye. I never even really said that I loved her.

I would give anything, anything for her to be alive still. She was so many things to me. I mean, I really have trouble talking to Dad about "girl" stuff. He's a GUY! He tries to understand me, but we're just not that close. And with Mom dying, I lost a lot of myself along with her. They say it takes a year for a person to get over the death of a loved one. I still haven't gotten over it. I can't talk about her without a sad tone in my voice. I can't reminisce about her smiling without bursting into tears. I know that she wouldn't want this. I know she would want me to always love her but lose the horrible pain. It's hard.

_(Walks around the stage, studying the gravestones, stopping at the imaginary one of her mother, caressing it lovingly, stops, and gets up facing audience, looking up)_

Mom, do you hear this? Do you look down on me from heaven? I wish you could answer me. I know you can't, but I want you to listen: I want to be happy more than anything. I want to stop the pain. Help me remember only the good times we had and not this horrible loss that I feel. Make it so I don't cry myself to sleep wishing you were there. Be in my dreams if you can't be in my reality. I miss you, but I guess the only thing I can say that will matter is the thing I've wished I would have said to you all of this time. I love you, mom. _(Walks off the stage, hands clenched, but with a certain strength)"_

"For the next part of my audition I will be singing a song on a lighter note that I choreographed myself. Sit back and enjoy the musical stylings of Sharpay Evans singing "All that jazz"

She finished her song and took a bow. She couldn't believe she had made it through an entire audition without being thrown off stage. Now, she just hoped Candy didn't find out.


End file.
